That Lustful Smile
by HetaGirl
Summary: Arthur knew that stupid smirk all too well. Whenever that damned smile made its way on Alfred's face it only meant one thing: Trouble. And this kind of trouble was the worst kind for Arthur.*Read only first chapter if you only want a Lime*
1. Chapter 1

I watched Ludwig carefully as he explained his part of the meeting. I scribbled down some notes and sighed. Gosh, I just wish this meeting will go fast and end soon. I glance around the room to see if anyone else was as tired as me. Almost everyone had the same look on their face. They're were only two exceptions. Francis who was teasing some poor blonde boy with glasses. What was his name again? Doesn't matter I still feel bad for him. Then there was Alfred.

He was staring right directly at me which was kind of creepy. His eyes had a certain look in them that I wasn't so sure I liked. He noticed by gazing and sent me a arrogant grin. I mentally shivered. I knew that smile all to well. I blushed a tiny bit and turned back to Germany.

"That concludes our meeting for today. You can all gather your things and leave." Ludwig stated. I should have been more happy about the early dismissal right? That stupid smile though had got me into a pool of worry. I stood up and pushed my chair in. I looked around and saw everyone but Francis, what's his name, Alfred, and myself had already left. I sighed and picked up my things and started to walk towards the door. At least until a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Yo dude!" A cheery voice said. I turned to face the American. "Hey Alfred" I said. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "So I was wondering if If could come over your house?" He stopped fiddling with his hair and looked straight at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Ugh yeah…" He had a wide smile and grabbed my arms and began tugging me forward. "Alfred! Don't pull me!" I said glaring at him. He ignored me and continued on.

...

A little later they both arrived at Arthur's house. I walked in and plopped myself on the couch. Alfred had shut the door and locked it. He came over and sat next to me a little to close for comfort. I looked at him giving a somewhat uncomfortable look. He was oblivious to it. I sighed and slid off my suit jacket and loosened up my tie. Alfred blinked a few times at me and that smirk appeared on his face again. "What are ya doing Iggy?" He asked. I glanced at him. "Getting more comfortable. We're not in the meeting anymore."

Alfred nodded and he slid of his bomber jacket. "I'm going to make myself some tea." I got up and began walking to the kitchen. Alfred rushed up and pushed me against the closest wall. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" He just widened that smirk of his and put his arms around my waist. I tensed up and tries to scoot away. "Aww don't act like that." He whined and prevented me from moving away anymore. I stared into his eyes. Damn, why do I let him do this to me? Alfred took my silence as a yes to continue.

I blushed as he threw off my tie to who knows where. He grinned more and made his ways to my shirt's buttons. I looked at him with my flushed face an he snickered. He undid the first one. Then the one after that and continued going down slowly. I felt my heartbeat race. He unbuttoned the last button exposing my chest. He studied me for a minute then leaned forward to kiss me. I met his lips and the passion ran through through the kiss. He kissed slightly more rough with each passing moment.

Alfred broke away and nuzzled his head into my neck. His hot panting breaths sent chills throughout my whole body. I gave a slight gasp as Alfred bit down on my neck. He chuckled to my reaction. Blast all! Why cant I keep my stupid mouth shut? Alfred began licking softly where he bit. It took all my strength not to mumble a single word or sound. Alfred then moved to the other side of my neck. He started kissing upward from the collar bone. I was all silent even when he hit the soft spot that was making blush furiously red.

I looked at Alfred as he stopped and gave me a pouting face. "Don't be quiet Iggy! I like it better when you talk to me." I shook my head. "I'm not just going to fill your re-" I stopped as I felt Alfred's hands trace up my sides. The touch made me shudder. He smiled at my shaking body. "A little sensitive are we?" I send a not too convincing glare at him. "Dont worry...I like that." His words sort of scared me. Alfred made his way up and slid off my shirt completely.

I was going to cover myself up with my arms, but when I started moving my hands down they were grabbed by Alfred. He pinned my wrist against the wall. "Alfred!" He grinned at me michevously. "Don't try to hide yourself Artie." He said. I blink at him a few times and he smirks more. "W-whatever." I mumble out. He gives me another pouting face. "Now will you promise you won't try to cover yourself if I let go of your hands?" I sighed and nodded. "Fine." Alfed smiled widely and let go off my hands.

"Now Alfred I-gah!" I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and fiddled with my belt. Alfred laughed and kept playing with the belt, but not taking it off. "A-Alfred F. Jones if you dare take that off I swear that I will kill you later." Alfred looked up to me as he slid the belt off tossing it away. "Now what?" He asked playfully. I stared at him in disbelief. This guy had a death wish! I opened my mouth to protest but couldn't when a certain someone's knee made it's way between my legs. "Nngh." Was all I was able to say as he was kneeing my groin. Alfred seemed happy to the sound.

"A-A-Alfred Stop-ahh-t-this now." I said in a way to shaky tone. Alfred stopped for a moment but kept his knee where it was. "But why stop? You know ya like it Iggy." I shivered slightly. I did like it, but I wasn't fond of having Alfred get his way. "I dont care. J-Just stop and let me leave." Alfred frowned. "But Iggy! Are you really gonna deprive your body from what it wants?" He whined. I looked down and sure enough I was hard. I moved my eyes back on Alfred who was still complainung. "I think my body will get over it." Alfred shook his head. "You're too cruel."

I was lifted up into the American's arms bridal style. "Put me down Alfred!" He gave me his award winning grin and started to carry me off. "Nope. You may be ok with ending it like this, but I'm not. The hero will make sure your body's wants are fulfilled!" He laughed obnoxiously. My eye twitched. "Bloody Hell No." Alfred stopped infront of my bedroom door and reached for the knob. "I'm not gonna listen to ya Artie." He turned it and the door swung open. I was placed on the bed as Alfred turned away and locked the door. He looked at me with a creepy smile. My heart pounded against my chest. "Fuck off." I said glaring coldly at him. He started walking slowly to me. "I think the words you meant to say were fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS'S NOTE: This part here is written in Alfred's view now and not Arthurs. Also if you are looking for fluff pretty much skip to the end. This is my first attempt at writing anything like this and I don't feel very comfortable writing it so if you think I did ok please review since this took a lot of my courage to post this.**

Arthur sat on the bed with a hint of fear in his eyes. I smirked at him and he blushed lightly. "Alfred, you stop this now." I frowned at him. "But I don't want to." I whined. Arthur started to get up. I rushed forward and pushed him back on the bed. I loomed over his body. "G-get off Alfred!" He said slightly shaken. I chuckled lowly and slipped off my T-shirt. Arthur blinked at me a couple times and blushed redder at my bare chest.

"P-put your shirt back on." I gave him a devious smile. "No can do but..." I leaned forward and unzipped his pants while nuzzling my head into his neck. He yelped as I bit his neck. I grinned and licked the same spot. "A-ah Alfred st-stop." He stumbled out. I sighed, pulled away, and looked at him. "But why?"

Arthur stayed quiet trying to think of a what to say. "This could be considered rape you know." He mumbled very quiet. I laughed loudly and he glared at me. "Oh Iggy..." I pulled his pants off completely and let them hit the floor. "It's not rape if ya want it." Arthur blushed a brighter shade of red and was going to retort back until I btushed my hand over his union jack boxers.

"Mrphm A-Al." His voice was breathy and I smirked at him. "Ar-thur." I said with lust laced in it. He looked at me with his flushed face. Gosh, he was such a hot mess. I stroked him through the light fabric. "Gah!" I started to kiss him while rubbing faster. Arthur moaned into the kiss giving me access to his mouth. I slid my tongue inside and explored every inch I could.

One of Arthur's hands tangled into my hair running through it. The other went down to my pants and began to unzip them. I tensed up slightly, but continued to taste Arthur. He tasted like that tea he drunk all the time. Usually I hated that crappy drink, but mixed with Arthur's one of a kind taste it was heavenly.

I moaned out loudly as Arthur's other hand dropped my pants onto the floor and stroked gently. Arthur blushed and began to stroke a little harder. "G-gosh, Arthur stop teasing pl-please." Arthur moved his hand away and I gave a pouting face. "That's not what I meant." I whined. Arthur managed a light eye roll. I smiled smugly and put my fingers on his waist band. He gasped at the icy touch and held the waist band in place.

"Don't fight me Iggy..." I won the hold battle and slipped his boxers off. Arthur scooted away and covered himself. "I always win babe." I threw my own boxers off and moved closer to Arthur. "D-don't call me that." He said giving a venomous glare. I smiled at the look and leaned forward. I nuzzled my head into his neck and sat there for a moment.

I let my hot breath run down his neck. I licked his most sensitive spot on his neck. Arthut moaned muffled trying to stifle the sound so I couldn't hear it. Sadly for him I could clearly. I continued licking until I started to nibble. Every couple of bits earned me a louder moan. I Stopped and put three finger to his lips.

He blushed and didn't say anything. Instead Arthur took the fingers into his mouth coating them. He swirled his tongue around them making me sigh in delight. I pulled them out when I thought they were good enough. We repositioned ourselves since Arthur finally gave in. I slipped one finger inside Arthur's entrance and he let out a whimper of pain.

I frowned knowing I had to find that spot that would turn that pain into full pleasure. I poked a second finger in and hard a half cry hald moanish groan. I had to be getting close. I slid the final finger in and Arthur let a not so dignified sound. I took a deep breath and removed all the fingers.

I smiled at Arthur and slipped myself into my Brit. Yeah that's right, he's my one and only British gentlemen and I'd do anything to please him. I thrusted a few times feeling overwhelming ecstasy from the tightness. Arthur panted, moaned, and gasped over and over again. "A-Ah L-little faster please." He whispered in a panting voice. I smiled to myself feeling much obliged to cater to the smaller county's pleas.

"As you wish." I thrust in harder and faster keeping a steady pace. Arthut clenched the sheets underneath him. I moaned out feeling the climax coming on. "A-arthur I-" I released into my English partner and Arthur did on the sheets a few seconds later.

I pulled out and layed on the bed. Arthur rolled onto me and we cuddled close together. "I love you." Arthur said in a somewhat tired tone. I wrapped my arms around him holding him safe and secure. "Love ya too Artie...and I told you I'd fulfill your body's needs." Arthur scowled. "I take back what I said." He said annoyed and sarcastic. "Aww you don't mean that!" I whined and kissed him on his cheek.

Arthur smiles small and blushed. "Just be quiet git." He mumbled. I laughed and pulled a cover over us. We snuggled underneath the blanket with Arthur laying on top of me comfortably and myself holding him in my arms never wanting to let go of him. "Love you." I whispered wanting to say it again.

Arthur was half asleep but murmurs "I love you too." I took off my glasses and put them on the nightstand. I rewrapped my arm around Arthur and began to close my eyes ready for sleep.


End file.
